The Werewolf and the Girl
by XxSarahCullenxX
Summary: What is the story behind Kim and Jared? This is my version. Kim's POV. Please read and REVIEW, this is my first story...ever.
1. Something's Weird

Kim's POV

You know how sometimes you just can't fit in, no matter how hard you try, it just doesn't work? Like you know, the poor person walking on the sidewalk when the car goes by and drenches them with mud. Ya, well that poor, unlucky person is me, Kim. I was never the popular kid at school, and I didn't mind, it was just the way life was for me. I didn't think anything of it. I had my few friends that were kind and loyal, and that was definitely enough for me. I was, and still am a naturally shy person, most people respect that and don't try to bug me, they know it is no use, I never did anything wrong.

The name of the school's hottest guy and my major crush was Jared. My entire life was practically based off of him. Ya, I know, pretty imbarrasing. He is descended from the Quilute tribe, just like the rest of us in the private school. I even write his name all over my notebooks in class. At this point, I don't even care if anyone sees it. If they have a problem, they will just have to get used to it. I have nothing to hide, everyone knows I like him. And they don't care... I think.

So anyway, Jared is just about the most hot and popular kid in school, never mind the whole town, and I am just about the least popular kid in the school. The good thing is, Jared was okay with who I was, like most. His friend were also cool. Their names are Sam, Jacob, Seth,Quil, Embry, and a couple more. It was weird, a couple of his friends could not seem to leave the side of their girlfriends. It was almost as if they were attached to them.

After a long day of school that consisted of two tests and Mr. Ryger blabbing on and on about cell mitosis, I was tired and decided to walk home as fast as possible so I could have time to rest.

I was about half a mile away from my house when my backpack broke and everything came spilling out on the concrete of the side walk.

_Great,_ I thought_, just what I needed right now._

So I bent down to pick everything up, and I heard that sound of my favorite pair of jeans ripping. _Why is this happening to me? Why? WHY?_

After I finally got home, I made myself a cup of tea and did my homework. Man, I really wasn't feeling too hot! I felt like was going to throw up. I told my mom.

"It's okay hun. You'll be alright by tommorow, I'll give you an aspirin and you can rest."

"Thanks, ma."

The next day I was just the same, so I decided to skip school. This was were everything changed.

I got back to school the day after that, a Friday. Perfect. I could get time to do my work I missed. Thank goodness!

When I went to my first period, science, I really noticed how freakishly tall Jared was getting. I mean, he and his friends were nearly 5 or 6 inches taller than any other boy, incredibly muscular, and thin. Quite odd, huh. I also noticed that he wasn't in school the day I was out either, so we both went up to the front of the class to collect what we missed in class.

That was when it happened- Jared looked at me, and not just a quick glance, he _looked_ at me, like in the _eyes_. He stared at me for 15 whole seconds untill he finally said something. You may think I am crazy, but seriously, I could tell something was up by the way his eyes looked when he saw me. It was different than how he looked at any other girl he saw, met, or even dated. I was so excited- could this be actually be _real_?

Once Jared caught my eye, he abruptly stopped, nearly falling into the lap of the kid in front of him. His eyes were huge and his mouth fell open at me. There was this odd look in his eyes... it was really wierd... but good... really good... It was the same look that Sam gave Emily, his fiance. Finally he spoke. "Oh! Ummmm.... hey. I'm Jared.... oh yeah, of course you know that. Duh! Sorry.... I mean I'm not sorry... I mean yes...I mean- I don't know what I mean. What am I saying? Oh shit... SHOOT!!! I mean shoot! That's what I mean. Duh, I know what I mean, cuz if I didn't know what I mean I wouldn't be here. Wow. That was smooth. Sorry about that. Of course I know what I mean. Wait I already said that. It's just that... never mind." He stuttered completely defeated as he turned bright red. Ya, something was way up. In fact, it was so high up, you couldn't even reach it by plane or spaceship! Why would Jared finally see me now, when he knew I existed all along but didn't say anything? This made no sense. I mean I'm almost sure he'd looked me in the eye before once or twice, right?

"Wow! That was deep, Jared!" said Sam. He was making fun of Jared and how much he was stuttering.

"Shut up, Sam." Jared said, still completely defeated and pissed as he realized he was up in front of the class with everyone laughing about his sad public display.

"It's nice to finally talk to you, I'm Kim. But of course you probably know that." I said to help him out. Of course I wasn't feeling any less awkward either.

"Ya, thanks. Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

"Umm.. kind of! Thanks!" I said, really blushing. If I put an apple up to my face, there would be no difference in color. Wait a minute... let's think. Okay.... now he was asking me to sit with him at lunch?! This was weird, I needed to get to the bottom of this. This type of...of...thing just doesn't happen to people like me. It just doesn't. _This is a trap, I know it._ I thought. _Oh well, it is a really fun trap if that is the case._

"Hey you guys, sorry to spoil the moment, and not that you're little conversation isn't interesting, but seriously, we need to get back to class. You wasted 7 minutes already. Go get your packets and return to your seats. I won't give out a detention if you keep quiet.": Mr. Ryger said. _Oh come on, don't ruin it_, I thought.

"Fine"

He didn't let go of my gaze untill class was over.

Something was up, and I needed to know.


	2. Lunch

That whole morning went by as a complete blur, I had no idea what the hell was happening anywhere. All I was thinking about was Jared and lunch. I couldn't wait that 10 minutes until it was time for me to sit with him. I wanted to know what was up... fast.

_9 minutes left..._

_waiting patiently at my desk..._

_8 minutes..._

_still waiting..._

_7 minutes..._

_again..._

_6 minutes..._

_HURRY UP!..._

_5...4...3...2..._

_1! Yes!_

I practically ran into the lunch room, I don't know why, I guess I was hoping it would be a big deal. After all, I waited for this my entire school career!

I saw Jared's face among the couple students that were somehow already at lunch. I still have no idea how they beat me. I sat down on the chair next to my crush that he was holding out for me. That was a good sign. He smiled a huge grin. That was an even better sign!

"So how are you doing?" he said with high excitment.

"I'm completely wonderful! Thank you very much for letting me sit with you. Not to be rude, but why are you paying attention to me?" _Oh man! Why did I just say that?! That was so stupid!!! Idiot Kim! Idiot Kim!_

"Well I don't know. I guess I never really paid attention to you before and now's a good time. I like you're hair! Did you get it cut? It looks different."

"Umm no I didn't, the last time I changed my hair was in 5th grade." I felt bad, maybe I should have lied...

"Oh, sorry."

"It's fine. No one notices me anyway."

"Why do you say that? That's stupid. Oh no! I don't mean you are stupid, I just mean that you shouldn't think people ignore you."

"But they do."

"Then why are you here talking to me?"

"Man, that is a really good question! Why am I here? Why are you suddenly paying attention to me? It looks like you are meeting me for the first time."

"That's weird, I don't know." He said this just trying to brush it off, but I could see right through this.

We were both quiet because he was staring at me, he couldn't keep his eyes off of me! It was odd for me, so I bit a piece of pizza in front of me. I couldn't taste it at all, that was not what I was consentrating about. I was trying to find a topic to talk about before he would burn a hole in my face with his eyes.

"So I was driving my sister to her soccer practice when I passed your house. Yes, I do know where you live. I'm not a tracker though! Don't think I'm always watching you, because I'm not, I just kind of am a little curious in like, where you live and who you are. So anyway, I was passing your house and I saw that your lawn had a lot of dead grass on it...not as though I care... but anyway, I just wanted to let you know that your lawn isn't as green as it could be. I was wondering if that was because of the drought we had, or if you got bad grass seed, or maybe you just haven't been watching it, but anyway, I just wanted to tell you about that. Oh ya, and I have this really good grass seed that I put on my lawn, it really works well. My lawn has a lot of really green grass and it grows like really a lot, so it looks nice. So anyway, I was wondering if I could give you some of my better grass seed so you could put it on your lawn and it wouldn't be nearly as dead. Anyway, its called "Ultragreen" and all you have to do is sprinkle some on the grass and water it a little bit. I can't remember how much though. But anyway, its really cheap and really useful, and really easy to buy at really almost any store that would sell gardening stuff. Trust me, you'll like it. You could either buy some, or I could give some to you, or maybe both, but anyway, I just wanted you to know about this stuff. Just in ya, I think it is something like three dollars a bag, or something like that. You should try it. Your lawn would look so much better. Seriously."

Wow.

Why did I just say that?!

Grass seed?!

Was that the best I could talk about?!

Damn!

I am so embarrased, I shouldn't have said anything, now he isn't going to like me!

"Sorry Jared. That was really mean, and boring, and stupid of me to just start saying that. Please forgive me! Please don't just get up and leave!" I begged. Jared was still sitting there, it didn't look as if he even cared what I said. Just that I was there seemed to be enough for him.

"It's fine, don't worry! I would never get up. I really like you and thanks for you nice suggestion, maybe I could use it sometime." Now he was even more into me.

So after the entire 30-minute lunch, neither of us had eaten any food, except my one bite of pizza, but that didn't count, since I didn't even even taste it.

Next Jared spoke as everyone got up and left. "Hey, do you want me to give you a ride home? I also know where you live, and I'm not tracking you either, I just know since yesterday. Plus, maybe I could take a look at that lawn of yours. I could find out what the grass seed bag looks like. So what do you say?"

"Sure, thanks!" PHEWW! I was so glad he didn't grill me on the stove for my little grass seed stunt.

Besides, one question still rang in my ear:

What was yesterday that caused him to find out where I lived?


	3. Tell Me What's Wrong!

Next I had English class with Ms. Meltts. Weird name, huh? Whatever. Anyway, I could hardly wait until school was over, so when it was, I ran out the door as fast I could and waited for Jared on the bench near where the bus came after school. I wanted to be ready when he came out. The thing was, I had no idea what to expect, so I had to be ready for everything.

I was still so confused as to why Jared just suddenly started liking me. I knew that I wasn't exactly the person to remember obvious things especially under this circumstance, but I was smart enough to know that Jared could not have randomly started caring whether I say anything to him or not. I was smart enough to know that some type of _thing_ must have happened in order for this to happen.

A couple seconds later I saw Jared running at nearly the same pace for the bench and immediately slowed down when he saw I was already there. He must of been anxious as well. He flushed a deep red color, and found his way over to me.

He sat down next to me. His arm was brushing against mine through my jacket. We both noticed and smiled. I laughed because I had no idea what to do. I was so nervous.

I noticed what he was wearing; a t-shirt and shorts. A t-shirt and shorts. It was December, and about 25 degrees out. He must have been really cold.

"Hi." he said still smiling really hard. I knew he was speechless, because that was all that he knew how to say.

"Hi." We sat there just looking at each other for a little bit more.

"Let's go." he said, I wasn't exactly ready to go yet, but I wasn't going to tell him that. "Everyone is gone, and people will start wondering."

"Fine."_ AWWWWW_

He lead me to his car feeling the disappointment in my face and voice. He chuckled. Jared's car was a really nice black Toyota. I hopped in the front, and inhaled the delicious woody-forest fragrance of his car. It was almost if he went outside all the time, because I smelled so many different smells all having to do with nature.

"Do you spend a lot of time outside?" I asked. I wanted to know.

"Uh, you know, the normal amount, I guess." He said. I could tell there was something behind that. "Why?"

_Oh shoot_. "Oh, you know, it's just that your car kinda smells a lot like the outside."

"Oh. That's weird."

"Ya, it is."

Jared started the car up as he pulled out of the parking lot. We began moving. Five minutes he pulled into my driveway, I didn't think that was a long enough ride, so I invited him inside.

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll go inside." He was very happy to come in, I could tell.

As he got out of the car and passed me, his hand brushed my hand.

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed. His skin was extremely_ hot_. I had no idea how someone could be in such a good mood as he was in and be so sick!

"WHAT? What happened? Tell me! Is someone doing something to you? Man I am going to kill that person." He seemed so scared. It was as if he _had_ to make sure I was completely fine and dandy, or he would fix it.

"NO, NO! I'm fine, and the better question is are _you_ okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine, what do you mean?" Jared said slightly confused.

"I mean your skin is really hot! You have to be sick! Are you okay? Come on let's go inside and get you something."

"I'm great. I don't know what you are talking about."

"What, the medicine? We have water, and some medicine. You can use my couch if you need to rest."

"No, that's not what I mean! Why do you think I'm sick? I don't know what your talking about."

I couldn't stand it anymore, I needed to speak up. This boy was not making any sense at all. "Yes you do! But you will not tell me! There is obviously something up. Your skin is a million degrees, you are really tall and more muscular than ever within only a couple days, and you started screaming at me making sure I was okay like I was Tom Cruise and you were my personal bodyguard! _Then_, you are wearing a t-shirt and shorts in the middle of December on a 25 degree day. To top it off, I still have no idea why you even care about me! I didn't think you even knew I existed! Why me? Why now? Why here? Why _what_? Gee, I don't know! I want to know what is happening. Now!"

Jared was trying really hard not to say something, and he looked really sorry. He really likes me, but still he said, "Look, I don't have time for this. Can't we go inside?"

"No! Not until you tell me what this is." I definitely wasn't going to give up.

Finally he cracked! "Fine. Okay. I will tell you when we're inside."

"Thank you." With that, he hugged me. For a long time. It was great. It was really warm, but I still really enjoyed it. I guess I could get used to the heat.


	4. Confessions

**Sorry this took so long, the power at my house went out for a long time and I was just so busy I barely had free time. Anyway, here is the fourth chapter. :-)**

As we walked into my house, Jared was very.... nervous. I didn't know how he could possibly be nervous because he was just going to say something to me. The problem was, like always, I didn't know what.

"Jared, what's wrong, you look nervous and sad. Tell me!"

"It's okay Kim, I'll be fine, I am just a bit anxious. That's all."

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

I led Jared up to my room and jumped up onto the bed. I motioned for Jared to join me there. He did. As he looked around my room, I could tell he was very interested in my sense of style and decoration. Actually, I did not believe he would have liked my room, but for some strange coinsidence it was his favorite room. At least that's what he told me.

My room was filled with books every where. I love books still, that's why I was so quiet and to myself. Books helped keep me me and couldn't change who they are. Plus, they made me wicked smart too. Then I also had numerous posters and articles of clothing scattered everywhere. I should have cleaned up before Jared came in, but I did not know he was going to come.

"Now, you promised. What did you want to tell me? I'm all ears." I said. Now _I_ was very anxious as well.

"Okay. Well, as you noticed I am extremely hot, in two ways I presume, really hard, tall, and muscular, strong, protective, and being with you a lot. And also as you observed, this all happened in a curiously short sense of time. Then, you smelt the outdoors in my car and figured out that I had a really hard time being away from you. I'm sure you need the answers now. Right?" He asked even more anxious now.

"Yes. I'm waiting." I pushed. Of course I wanted to know, why was he pausing?

"Ummm... I don't know if you could handle the truth, Kim."

"Oh come on! You promised me you tell me what's up."

"I know I did, and it's not fair that I'm doing this."

"Then tell me!" I nearly screamed. I instantly felt bad. Luckily he was too preoccupied to nmotice my rude manners. _Thank goodness!_

"Look Kim. I want to tell you, I do. It's just that I am worried you won't want to be with me after I tell you. That you may be too scared to even look at me. I don't want to lose you Kim. I really like you and don't want you to leave. That's an understatement. I can't even think about you leaving because being truthfully honest, I am not strong enough to stand that. Who know what I would do, or what would happen to me after you left. I would be different, bad different. I would be not only sad, but dangerous to be around. I would be torn apart Kim. I just can't stand for me to tell you and have you leave me. I just can't stand to think about that."

After he said this speech, all I could say was, "Wow," and it was really soft staring into Jared's eyes. The biggest part about it was that I could tell he was beeing serious. He truly meant it. I could tell he wasn't that guy that would try to gain attention by lying. He was 100% real about this. He still is.

"I know. Wow." he said staring at me, "I'm not lying Kim. I'm really not. I'm saying the truth."

"I know you are. I have no doubt."

And with that, he sat up and kissed me. Hard.

**Sorry that was so short, but it seemed like a good place to leave off. HAHA, what a good cliffhanger! I promise I will have chapter 5 up soon. I am on school vaca. so I know I will have a lot more time on my hands. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Again, sorry about the shortness, but I happen to do short chapters all the time. I can't help it. That's me. Deal. ;-**


	5. Mary

**OMG! I know this is no excuse, but seriously I forgot about this story! Okay, please please please review! I need some support to keep going… because right now I don't feel much support to write new chapters. Any ideas? Comments? Good or bad? This is chapter 5.**

When he kissed me it was like it was so meant to be. I really can't explain it.

I couldn't stop, I had to keep going. I could feel his warm body pressing up against my chest, and then I pressed harder into him, just to feel that warmth I needed and loved. He felt that, I could tell, because we plopped down on the bed, from sitting position to lying position.

It was hard to breathe; I had to gasp every so often so I didn't pass out, but it felt like that didn't even matter to me because I loved it so much. The lack of air was easy to ignore and was nothing compared to my need for him. My need for Jared.

Man, if someone told me I would be lying down on my bed making out with Jared, the hottest guy ever, one week ago, I would have diagnosed that person with some sort of crazy syndrome. They don't seem too crazy now.

After a while, I could sense it was about time to stop. I mean, we can't stay like this forever, right? Well, I could, but still.

We lifted off. I looked at his face and saw pure joy and happiness. It's good he still feels that way, like I do for him.

"I didn't want to stop this, but I can hear your mom coming up hear. What should I tell her?" Jared said as he was fixing his shirt so he looks like nothing happened.

"Oh, shoot." I had to think, "Um, tell her you're my friend and we are just hanging out. That's not a lie, so we should be fine." My mom is ultra protective, if she knew I was already kissing a boy I really only met a few days ago, she'd have me dead before anyone could say the word "dead". No joke.

"Hey Kim," said mom who was just coming in the door, "and friend." she said with a questioning look on her face. I could hear her thoughts screaming at me, _Kim Marjorie Pabon, who the heck is this guy? He looks five years older than you! I thought you knew better. I shouldn't have trusted you!_

I definitely had some explaining to do.

"Oh, mom! How are you?" I know I suck up a little bit in times of need. "This is Jared and yes, he is in my grade."

"Hello Mrs. Pabon. It is a pleasure to finally meet you! I am Jared Dansky." Jared said, in a voice that was very polite and respectful. He was serious about me, you could tell. He wanted to make sure my mom liked him.

"Why, hello Jared. You may call me Mary." Mom said this in a quite surprised tone, slightly taken aback from the surprise of Jared's polite fashion. She continues, "If I may ask what you guys were doing just now?"

I glanced at Jared, unsure of what to say. _Oh shoot! She knows._ I thought.

"Mary, we were talking about school. Kim invited me here after we got out and I was dropping her off. I wasn't feeling that well, so I came inside to retrieve medicine." said Jared.

I noticed he failed to mention the grass seed I was to give him. He was pretty good at this. It looked like my mom believed him too, and it wasn't as if he was really lying either. Except for some of the talking part. But that doesn't really count.

"That's great, Jared. Did Kim give you the medicine yet? Here I'll get some for you so you don't have to move a muscle." She leaves after giving us a big warm smile.

"Nice job, Jared. You're great."

He looked at me with the same addicting expression that makes my heart melt into a small puddle. Then he leaned forward and we started kissing again.

**Okay, so that was chapter 5. Please review with anything; ideas, questions, comments, even a spelling mistake or something! I love to hear feedback, it makes me happy. For anyone who cares, if you review, you get an invisible coin. Exchange these coins online to read the next chapter and/or my other story (15 Ways). LOL. (hint hint wink wink!)**


	6. A Good Night's Sleep

**Alright guys! I had some spare time- surprising for me, so I decided to write chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. But first, I must thank everyone who reviewed (1 person for last chapter). It made me very happy. **

**I think I am speaking for all writers when I say that we love people who review!! It makes us feel very happy, and want to keep going. This is why I must first thank the four people who have reviewed my story so far:**

**-Ivy O'Hara**

**-Love-Is-Dead**

**-Alexandra178**

**And last but not least, the person who reviewed my last chapter and gave me great ideas:**

**-CarolBaliu00 -- I am dedicating this chapter to you, since you were so nice and gave me my inspiration and topic/idea for this chapter!**

**Thank you guys so much!!!!!! Hope ya enjoy!!!! ;-D**

Could this be real? It has been a whole 5 hours since Jared left my house- he had his medication and left after having some dinner with us. Us, meaning mom and I. She practically kicked him out, a, because he was here all afternoon, she doesn't like guests who hover, and b, because she didn't want anything more to happen between me and him. I was depressed when he left; I was truly falling for him at this point, and there was no doubt in my mind that my mom knew that when she let him out.

So I was lying in bed trying to sleep; it was 9:45 at night. I know it wasn't late, but Jared was all I could think about, and I couldn't do anything else. I knew trying to sleep was useless. If I can't do something, it has to be sleeping when my mind is running a marathon at night. It just doesn't work. So I turn on the lights and sit up.

I grabbed the book I was currently reading and tied focusing on that; sometimes it works when you want to go to bed, and I can just fall asleep.

It didn't work. _No surprise there, _I think_._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before I knew it, my feet were taking me to Jared's house. Of course, I could get there in my sleep. Being the over-obsessed Jared fan I was, I could pretty much write a biography of his life. _Ohhhhh, maybe I should try that, _my brain says. Anyway, this detail helped me safely arrive at his back door with ease, and without any problems. The street lambs lit the road in just a way that I could walk on the side of the road and see the path I was making. The road was slightly damp from the often rain we have been having. It's Washington, what do you expect?

It was only about 30 minutes of walking when I reached his house. Finally. I could hardly wait I was so anxious, but I did.

I jogged to the back door of his house, seeing if it was locked. The door was one of those clear glass ones, where you can see much of what was inside. There was a red couch of a cloth-like material that was almost like the stuff we have one our living room chairs. I saw a mini-refrigerator, many pictures on the walls (his mom is a painter), and a very nice, large pool table. _I love playing pool, maybe we could play sometime, _thought I. _Not to brag or anything, but I would so beat him. _Once I won first place in the 3rd annual pool playing championships, hosted at my friend Quinialla's house. I beat all 23 of them who signed up. The amazing paper machee trophy we all made together is still in my room, on the shelf, collecting dust.

I tried the door to see if it was open, like that would stop me. It was locked. Fine. I would still make it in.

I knew where Jared's room was on the side of the house, so I considered any possible way to get up there. I found none. There was a large on the other side of the house I could climb if his room was on that side, but it wasn't, so there was no use in it.

Now I know this idea has been used before, but I threw a couple pebbles at his window, seeing if he would hear them and let me in. I was actually successful amazingly quickly in this attempt, making me very proud.

He came down and greeted me at the door I previously tried to get in from.

Jared seemed so happy I was there for him, the way he looked at me. I could tell he was thrilled that I came. He led me upstairs and into his room, squeezing my shoulder the whole way up. I took in his room. First of all, it smelled like Jared and Jared smells good so I was happy to begin with. Then I had a split second to look around the room before he grabbed me. It had a quaint and homely feel to it. A feel I automatically cherished from my entry.

However, in no time at all, I have found that he had closed the door, pulled me to his side and gave me a gigantic bear hug. No, literally it was huge. I could feel his heart pulse against my chest, and the blood running smoothly without a falter in his veins throughout his body. This made my heart skip a beat. I felt like I could have been here, in this position for the rest of my life. Hell, the rest of **eternity**. I was that ready to make the commitment.

Without saying a single word to each other the entire time, we both knew it. We were in love, as we are now. I love him with all my heart.

I ended up spending the night with him in his bed. Yes, I technically slept with him, but not in the way most people know it. Don't worry, that will come soon enough, but not quite yet. I think we're too young. Some wouldn't, but I did.

Anyway, we were both extremely hot and sweaty from lying together since he was so warm. Also, some of the fact is that we kind of were kissing and making out all night. I admit that. Look that is what happens when two mad lover spend a night in bed with one another. Not my fault. I loved it. It was the best night of my existence. I'm sure it was for him too. And we didn't hold back either.

After approximately 2 ½ to 4 hours of pure joy and happiness, we fell asleep together. I know what you're thinking, "Awww, so sweet!" Well, yes it was. We both slept so soundly.

I woke up to Jared in my arms; we still hadn't let go even in our sleep. Wow, that's pretty damn impressive if you don't ask me! I smiled at him after finding he was awake. He smiled back and I instantly felt like the number one person the entire world. At least for my Jared.

"I love you," he said to me, after a while of us just lying there together.

"Forever," I added to make it sound more permanent. And then we kissed even more, morning breath and all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~()~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found the perfect dress for the dinner I was having with Jared that night. I'll admit, I kind of was freakishly nervous, it being our first legitimate date and all. Well, unless you count our afternoon at my place, or our throat sucking that last night and morning. Anyway, Jared was bringing some friends as well. He said their names were Sam, Emily, Jacob, possibly Embry, Paul, Quil, very possibly Leah and Seth Clearwater, and a slim chance of Jacob's best friend, Bella, coming. She was not part of the Quileute tribe. That was odd for me to hear.

I already knew several of Jared's friends, just not formally. It would be interesting seeing what they think of me.

**So I was going to go a little on, but I sort of found a natural ending here. Plus, I was getting a bit tired. ;D**

**I hope you enjoyed it!!!! I had fun writing. I believe it's a bit longer than the other chapters but that's okay.**

**So please tell me what you thought! Again, thanks to all who read, and thanks even more to the four who reviewed. I love getting reviews; they make me so very happy. Any review at all. And to all of you who read stories but don't take the 30 seconds or less to review, please consider doing so, even if it isn't for me. It inspires people, it really does. Happy reading!!!**


	7. With Talia's Help

**Hey guys, what's up? I hope you enjoy chapter 7! Thanks to Team Seth, CarolBaliu00, and the pen fatelle for reviewing! **

Preparing for our first official date was one of the most fun times of my life. My friend Talia came over, which was a very special treat because she lives two towns over and goes to a different school and I never get to see her. But, since it was my first official date with Jared, which whom of course she already knew about since I can't stop talking about him, she was perfectly glad to drop what she was doing and help me get ready. That's what best friends do, right? "OMG, honey!" Oh yeah, she's my age and Talia calls me, and everyone else, 'honey'. She talks likes she's texting 24/7. "You are going to look amazing! Kim, you don't understand how good this dress looks on you! How did you get it?"

The dress WAS absolutely gorgeous. It was bright red and very flowy. There was a nice and low "v" shaped neck line with small flashy clear gemstones encircling it. The dress was medium length; a bit below the knees, but with a jagged edge with points. There was a dainty purple ribbon around my waist, with matching gems sewn on that as well and a bow on my back.

I wore black ballet flats, which complemented my dress perfectly. They had small black bows on the top, which made a very classy, but still cute look.

Right, so Talia is quite preppy. We can be very different at times, but it doesn't even matter because we love each other just the way we are. I still don't see though, why Talia always compliments me on how good my style is and how pretty I am. I mean, she is way prettier than me. Talia has long, dirty blonde hair, more blonde than dirty, long and ridiculously smooth legs shown off in constant short shorts, a brilliant smile, and the brightest piercing green eyes that have ever walked the planet. No, seriously, she was, and still is, drop-dead gorgeous. Plus, every time I see her, she has a piece of spearmint gum in her mouth and carries around her pride and joy of her life; her pink girly cell phone with cute little purple and blue sparkles. No joke.

Did I mention she's vice president of the cheer squad? The only reason she's not president is because she has got her hand full with all her boyfriends that swoon over her.

"Talia, I went out shopping at the mall. That's where people usually go to buy dresses."

"You didn't invite me? How dare you!" Talia loves to shop, and feels "offended" when people don't invite her. She just pretends to be offended so that she can use her cute little pout.

"Don't use that frown on me! And besides, you were cheering at an away game."

"You know me way too well," she said smiling,"but that's what BFFs are for! Come on; let's put this dress on you. I have THE best earrings in my purse here. You'll love them! And this lipstick will make your lips look like fine plump cherries!" Talia loves cherries.

For my makeup, I had the bright red lipstick Talia was talking about, as well as orange glittery eye shadow and mascara. I think Talia might have even snuck some eyeliner onto me as well, I wasn't sure. The blush was a light rosy color. Not as though I would need it though, right?

The earrings matched my dress perfectly, with the two sparkling ovals connected together. My necklace was the one that was made to match the earrings.

______________________________________________________________________________

After I was all made up and ready, Talia gave me some pointers. "Don't ruin this. Jared is the hottest guy I've seen and he's here for you. So don't mess this up. I'll be you friend either way, but still," said Talia. Overcome by a wave of excitement, she said, "Oh my gosh! Honey, this is HUGE! I know he is going to love you! How can he not?"

"Relax. I'm not nervous. He'll like me a lot." It was hard not to mention that I already knew he loved me and there was no way anything could go wrong.

"Okay, so Kim, I have arranged for a limo to go pick you and Jared up. Now this is only for you two. Not his other friends, so knock him out. This is your alone time before meeting his friends, you with me?" She said as we were going out to the limo.

"Of course," it hadn't really sunk in yet, "wait, a limo! You're kidding me! I don't need a limo! I'm sixteen! Talia, you are crazy…" I said, completely stunned that she'd do this for me. Well, she's Talia, so of course she would. I really do know her too well. She can get things done like this really quick and easily.

"Oh, it's no prob! My boyfriend right now has a stepdad that owns a limo company. I got it for free as long as I stayed with the guy for at least a week. It wasn't a bad deal at all, because I knew it was best for you, and plus, the guy is a really amazing dude! I'm so gonna stay with him longer anyway!" That was a huge to hear her say she liked someone that much. She never said it before, because she often just recreationally dates. This is new. Oh, Talia. Talia, Talia, Talia…

I was in the white, beautiful, clean, sparkling, hot, long, huge, brand new, sleek, expensive limousine vehicle by then. It was just so white, beautiful, clean, sparkling, hot, long, huge, brand new, sleek and expensive. I just could not get over how white, beautiful, clean, sparkling, hot, long, huge, brand new, sleek, and expensive it was. Wait, I have an important question. Did I make sure to mention that the limo was so incredibly white, beautiful, clean, sparkling, hot, long, huge, brand new, sleek, and expensive all at the same time?

Well it was.

"Love you sister! Work your magic!" Talia exclaimed after I got into the white, beautiful, clean, sparkling, hot, long, huge, brand new, sleek, and expensive limousine. Okay, I should really stop saying that.

"Of course I will. Love you too. See you soon!" Talia smiled greatly and shut the door. Wait! I forgot something!

I rolled down the window and yelled "Thanks for my outfit help!" Right as we were leaving, to make sure she could hear. I didn't hear what she said after that because it came out so jumbled, but I could tell she was blowing by the smile that rested on her sweet, dimply face.

I was off!

Oh goodness, what to do now?

______________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting in the limo listening to some hip popular band while we stopped. I looked outside and we were at Jared's house, right as we should have been. I have to say I was nervous. I'm not going to lie. The only thing that made me a lot less nervous was that I knew Jared loved me anyway. No matter how weird or shy I would have been. This thought helped give me confidence as I watched Jared, the ultimate boy and love of my life, walk out of his front door, looking at the limo in which I was in, waiting for him.

He smiled as if knowing what I was thinking.

I could hardly wait for him to come on in and comfort me.

Jared looked absolutely stunning with his hot black tux and gelled hair, with a striped red and yellow tie.

_Oh, Talia. _She must have been the one who planned our matching outfits. _I should have known._ He looked like fire, really, because of that tie. Plus, there was also something about him that screamed fir. It could have been his automatic warmness.

Anyway, he was coming straight toward the limo with an excited smile on his adorable face. When he opened the limo door and stepped in, he caught my eye.

Our gazes locked immediately.

**Okay, so that was chapter 7! Hope you enjoyed! **

**If you did, feel perfectly free to write a review! Those are what make me happy and motivated to keep on writing! And even if you didn't like it, write me and tell me why not, and I'll try my best to fix it. No flames, though. Even if you are not a member, you can still give me reviews. I will happily accept them. I enjoy knowing what you guys like and don't like about my story.**

**In case you care, the earrings, necklace, and shoes described in this chapter are based off of mine that I own. The red dress is my BFF's.**

**Happy Memorial Day, and thanks for reading! ;*)**

**-Sarah**


	8. Limo

**Hey! This is why the next chapter took so long: **

**I recently got obsessed with Tony-award-winning musical Spring Awakening! See it! I am telling you it is amazing! So, I quit this story for a bit and started a story on Hanschen and Ernst in SA (so much better than this one. Sorry, but it is.) It has 5 chapters now and soon to be six. BTW, it is in Germany in 1891, and two boys fall in love. They take turns speaking, so writing is a bit different.**

**This story is NOT going in the right direction for me. I will now write longer chapters and be more interesting. Now that I just read it back, I am writing better now from all the criticism of my other story.**

**I may be changing my name by the user name to something related to Spring Awakening or just generic, because I am not obsessed with Twilight anymore. Don't hate me.**

**Here is chapter 8! Thanks for all reviews!**

That second Jared walked out of the limo, my head literally went numb. Yes I am fully aware that I have seen Jared before, but somehow this was way different. Perhaps it was the fact that he was dressed in a tuxedo, with his hair slicked back and a glimmering smile on his face that made my heart melt. Or perhaps it was just the lighting. I highly doubt it was the latter, so I went with the first one.

Jared made his way to the door of the limousine which was already open because the driver got out and did so.

I could not find a single flaw on his perfect tan skin, or a single trace of dust or lint on Jared's black suit.

_He must have spent hours with duct tape in his bathroom preparing for this date!_ However, for some reason I just couldn't imagine that he would. Jared seemed like the most perfect person without really trying or noticing. He wouldn't mind going out and getting dirty during a nice long run, but for some reason he would always look completely handsome and sane at the same time. I, on the other hand, would look like a sweating freak that badly needs deodorant after breaking a sweat of any kind.

Since I was spacing out looking out the window at absolutely nothing, I did not notice Jared enter the vehicle, close the door, and stare at me questioningly as the limo started moving. I was pulled to the right, toppling over onto the lap of a very confused Jared.

"Oh! I-I am so sorry! I didn't realize you were her." I rambled, my face instantly consumed with an embarrassed blush. I noticed my response made him laugh, which made me feel a whole lot better.

"It is all right." He chuckled.

Before I was able to respond, my words were meshed with the light touch of Jared's mouth on mine. It was a short little kiss, definitely not satisfying to my needs. In actuality, it just made me want more. As I leaned in forward for another kiss, a hand restrained me back.

I shot back up and raised my eyebrows as if to ask a question.

"Consider this your punishment for not noticing me." Jared said in a smooth and attractive voice. He was teasing me. I bet you can imagine my reaction.

Jared started laughing at me again and had to turn his head in the opposite direction as not to make me even angrier. I was starting to get annoyed. As much as Jared was stunningly beautiful in every way, he had a dark side in which I was just figuring out.

"What is your problem?" I asked incredulously.

"You. You're my problem." He answered in between chuckles, which made him burst out even more.

"Me?" I asked with an innocent little smirk on my face.

"How could I ever be a problem? I am just a little angel! You can see my halo right here. See it?" I continued. I couldn't restrain my laughs at that point and playfully punched his shoulder.

At that point Jared slowed his laughs and spoke looking deeply into my eyes.

"You have the perfect laugh. You should laugh more often."

With that he forced his mouth onto mine without giving either of us time to breathe. It was okay though. We had no need to breathe at that moment, for we had each other by our side.

I could taste Jared when I kissed him. I always loved how he tasted like because it comforted me and made me feel like that only girl in the world. He tasted distinctly him. I don't know I should describe it except that I could pick out both his taste and smell from any other guy on the planet with ease.

Jared put his arms around my and pulled me closer to his body so that we were firmly pressed up against each other. I loved being able to feel his body heat and every wrinkly of cloth in between us. It felt so perfectly intimate, but without being scary. Mostly because I knew I was safe and that Jared would protect me in any means possible, even if it meant risking his own life. I am still mot positive how I knew this was so, however, it was quite obvious that he felt very close to me, not just physically, but emotionally. He was very protective.

I came up with a brilliant idea.

Right as we were really getting into it (we were then lying down him on me on top of him on the long seat) I just pulled up and got off of Jared, therefore breaking our exploring kisses. Yes, it did pain me to cut off our romancing, but it was for a good cause. Plus, it was fun to make people pay anyway.

I sat down on the smaller seat for one on the shorter edge of the limo and smiled triumphantly for my plan had great success.

I looked over at Jared's shocked face and noticed that Jared's mouth was widely agape and his eyes were so big you'd think that they would pop right out of his skull. He was not used to getting turned down. It was quite obvious.

I thought up a smart aleck reply. "You know, you should really close your mouth, because having it hanging open like that in midair like a fish out of water is getting really unattractive." Okay, so I was lying. Jared couldn't really get unattractive, but for the purposes of the conversation and jealousy I said it anyway.

Jared looked more shocked at that comment. However, he did shut his mouth immediately.

"Now that's better. I thought I might have had to do it myself!"

After a couple of moments that Jared was using processing my words, he became more composed. Disappointment was finally setting in that I wasn't kissing him still. He fully enjoyed kissing me as I did him.

"U-ummm. W-What was-s that about Kim?" He questioned, cocking his head slightly to the right hand side. It was funny how that smallest gesture were greatly noticed by me. At least, as far as Jared was concerned.

"Oh, I don't know." I made sure to say this as slowly and pretending to think, like it was no problem at all to me. "Perhaps to get back at you, maybe get you wanting more in the process."

I saw him nod slightly and move his head forward.

"And… am I going to get more?" He asked timidly. Jared was like the little boy who just got punished for something he really wanted to do but didn't get to. And it was exactly what this was, anyway.

I acted as if I was playfully thinking. Then I slowly shook my head 'no' at a tilt of my head, puckering my lips and narrowing my eyes.

"No." I shrugged and straightened my head locking my eyes with his, taking in his expression.

I loved being able to do this. I would have never had the guts before hand, and probably with another boy I wouldn't have, but Jared's security made me feel so comfortable and I knew he would never leave me. So, why not tease him? It was so different from the feeble, innocent Kim that I normally was. This way he would never be expecting this to happen.

Ah, I loved it!

Jared's expression was priceless. He looked a mixture of the following: lust, desire, anger, shock, confusion, sadness (just a little), hysteria, and just that feeling that makes you sit back and think _what the heck was that?_.

Then it was my turn to start laughing, which was really when Jared started to blush and sweat. To this day I still could not believe I made Jared sweat. AND blush! This was huge for me!

We had arrived at our destination. The limo stopped and the driver came to open the door. We thanked him and he left, leaving us standing in the parking lot in front of the restaurant. I did not know what we should do, so I took his arm and pulled my beloved shocked Jared into the packed delicious-smelling Italian restaurant. It was quite fancy. I could not fathom hoe Talia had manage to make this happen. But then, as I thought closer, I could. _She's Talia. She can do anything she wants. Trust me._

Right after we got in, I heard high pitched giggling and a shrill voice over all the other noise screaming stuff. It became louder which means it was coming nearer.

All of a sudden a beautiful lady, obviously from La Push as well, was in front of me.

"Jared! Is this Kim? Oh my gosh hun, she's beautiful!" She pulled me into a loving embrace. I noticed a long scar on her face and felt bad for her. It wasn't natural, so she didn't have to live with it her whole life. _Something happened. Poor lady._

I just stood there with a plastered smile on my face after she released me. I had no clue who she was. Then I saw the rest of the motley crew come over. Some hugged m, while some just smiled. I recognized a few from school.

" Oh, hun! I am so sorry I didn't introduce myself. I am Emily, Sam here's fiancé." She pointed to a tall La Pushian on her right, who looked up at her lovingly and put a hand around her waist.

"Nice to meet you!"

After everyone introduced themselves, Jacob spoke.

"I am so excited to have you join our crew! I know some people take our news extremely hard," he coughed making it sound like Emily's name, then continued while I was looking at him in extreme question, "so it is always nice to have some understanders around. Not like they have a choice, though." When he finished I was completely confused, while Jared stood there ferociously shaking his head to stop.

Jared spoke up. "Jacob, no! I didn't tell her yet!" I could both hear and see the shock on everyone's face when Jared said this. I guess they thought he had told me whatever it was.

I have to say though, I was quite curious what was going on.

"Jared? What didn't you say to me? I would be honored to know."

Embry nodded his head. "Yeah, Jared. You gotta tell her sometime. It best be soon."

"Yes, I know, but I was going to tell her on our own time. As in not in a packed fancy Italian restaurant." He sighed.

"What is it?" I was starting to feel nervous. I did not enjoy having no clue as to what was going on!

"Alright Kim. Would you like me to tell you now and get it over with, or tell you when we get home?"

I thought for a second and made up my decision.

**Sorry for the cliffie!**

**Alright. So I don't know what I should do. Let's take a vote, shall we? In you review please answer A or B"**

**A: Have Jared tell Kim about being a werewolf in the restaurant then and there (well at the table obviously)**

**B: Wait until they are home and comfortable. Little more romantic, I will tell you that much.**

**Please vote. Also, I am not going to make this story so incredibly long. Sorry. A couple more chapters, like about 5 to 10. Okay, maybe that's a lot. But still.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! It makes me happy! Please also feel free to read my Spring Awakening new story It Started as a Crush. It is very good! Longer better chapters!**

**I hope you like my new writing style. It is longer, I know. I just hope I didn't bore you! See ya! Plz review and give constructive critisism! **

**Sarah**


End file.
